This invention relates generally to orthotic devices. More particularly, this invention relates to foot orthosis having detachable floor-contact devices.
Prior art foot orthosis generally include an L-shaped plastic splint for supporting a patient""s foot in a certain orientation, and a soft bootie that fits around the patient""s foot, ankle and lower leg, and attaches to the splint to secure the foot, ankle and leg of the patient to the splint. Foot orthosis are used primarily on patients in hospitals and long-term care facilities.
Infection control regulations in place for a number of years have required that the bottom of orthosis be covered while the patient is walking to and from the bed, and that the covering be removed before reentering the bed. The purpose of this has been to limit contamination of the bed environment by floor-borne bacteria, etc. which might otherwise be picked up on the bottom surface of the orthosis. Attempts have been made to provide a sole member that can be installed on the bottom of the orthosis for floor contact and then removed before the patient reenters the bed. However, these soles members are generally difficult to install and remove, especially for a person not of good health. Also, such sole members have a tendency to detach from the orthosis during ambulation.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved foot orthosis.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a foot orthosis of the character described having a removable sole member.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an orthosis of the character described having structure that enables the sole member to be conveniently installed and removed.
A further object of the invention is to provide an orthosis of the character described that includes structure for inhibiting detachment of the sole member from the orthosis during ambulation by a patient.
Another object of the invention is to provide an orthosis of the character described that includes structure for inhibiting movement of the sole member during ambulation by a patient.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an orthosis of the character described that is uncomplicated in configuration and economical to produce.
With regard to the foregoing and other objects, the present invention is directed to a foot orthosis.
In a preferred embodiment, the foot orthosis includes splint having a foot contacting portion with a generally upwardly facing foot contacting surface opposite a generally downwardly facing lower surface. An adjustable fastener extends away from the lower surface of the splint and a projection extends away from the lower surface of the splint;
A covering material is positioned to surround a portion of the foot contacting portion of the splint such that a first covering surface is adjacent to and facing away from the foot contacting surface of the splint and a second covering surface is adjacent to and facing away from the lower surface of the splint, the covering including an aperture there through for passage of the fastener.
a sole member having a lower floor contact surface opposite an upwardly facing surface is detachable connectable to the splint for floor contact use. The sole member includes a mounting aperture extending between the lower floor contact surface and the upwardly facing surface for receiving at least a portion of the fastener. A cutout portion is located adjacent the upwardly facing surface of the sole member for receiving the projection extending from the splint.
The sole member is positionable adjacent to the second covering surface, with the projection received within the cutout portion and the fastener received within the mounting aperture. The fastener may be adjusted to snugly urge the sole member toward the splint with the projection received within the cutout so that the sole member is secured against rotational movement relative to the splint and is attached to the splint in a manner sufficient to enable ambulation by a patient wearing the foot orthosis.
In another embodiment, the invention is directed to an orthosis including a splint, a sole member detachably connectable to a surface of the splint and an adjustable fastener extending from the surface of the splint.
The body member includes first and second opposite surfaces with a key shaped slot including a circular portion and an elongate portion extending between the first and second surfaces of the body member, a plate made of a substantially rigid material and having first and second oppositely facing surfaces with a key shaped slot including a circular portion and an elongate portion extending between the first and second surfaces of the plate.
The first surface of the plate is secured to the body member such that the elongate portions of the slots of the body member and the plate extend in opposite directions, with the slots being adjacent one another so as to define an aperture for receiving the adjustable fastener.
In yet another embodiment, the invention is directed to an orthosis including a splint, a sole member detachably connectable to a surface of the splint, an adjustable fastener extending from the surface of the splint, an aperture extending through the sole member for receiving the adjustable fastener, a projection extending from the surface of the splint and spaced apart from the adjustable fastener and a cutout portion defined on the sole member for receiving the projection when the sole member is installed on the splint.
The body member preferably includes first and second opposite surfaces with a key shaped slot including a circular portion and an elongate portion extending between the first and second surfaces of the body member, a plate made of a substantially rigid material and having first and second oppositely facing surfaces with a key shaped slot including a circular portion and an elongate portion extending between the first and second surfaces of the plate. The first surface of the plate is secured to the body member such that the elongate portions of the slots of the body member and the plate extend in opposite directions. The slots are located adjacent one another so as to define the aperture for receiving the adjustable fastener and the cutout portion being defined adjacent an edge of the plate.
A significant advantage of the invention relates to the provision of a foot orthosis having a sole member that can be quickly and conveniently installed or removed and that is attached in a manner suitable for ambulation by the patient. The capture of the fastener within the aperture and the capture of the projection within the cutout enable the sole member to be reliably and easily attached to the splint in a manner sufficient to enable the patient to ambulate without the sole member detaching from the splint or rotating or otherwise moving relative to the splint during ambulation. Following ambulation, the structure enables quick and convenient removal of the sole member for return of the patient to bed.